cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Column Confederation
What is the Fifth Column Confederation? The FCC is a smaller alliance, which values quality of membership over quantity. It is generally believed that a single nation which willingly contributes time, effort, advice, and aid to their allies is worth more than someone who simply shows up to fill a chair, as it were. In many ways, the FCC is a meritocracy which requires a degree of service in exchange for the benefits of membership. The Ideals of the FCC Growth: The main goal of the FCC is to foster the economic growth of its member nations as effectively as possible without resorting to military conquest. Member nations may benefit from advice, direct financial support, or even trades with their fellow members. The ultimate goal of every FCC member nation is to rise within the ranks of the world's nations as quickly, efficiently, and peacefully as possible. Strength: The FCC understands that the best way to grow is to cultivate military strength as well as financial success - if someone wishes to keep what they have earned, they must be willing to defend themselves against those who would seek to take it from them. While the FCC opposes nearly all forms of offensive war, FCC members understand and accept that defensive wars are occasionally necessary to defend themselves and help protect other FCC member nations. As such, members are strongly encouraged to aid alliance-mates who have been attacked by rogue elements or hostile alliances whenever possible (and may be required to offer military and/or financial aid to alliance-mates at the behest of the Secretary of Defense or the Director). Unity: The FCC believes that members should help each other willingly, and that a sense of community enhances the overall CN experience. FCC member nations should never feel forced to help an ally grow in peacetime or see providing military aid as unwanted imposition - they should be eager to do so. This belief has its roots in enlightened self-interest - being willing to help others certainly increases the odds that they will be willing to help you when you are the one in need, but it also has roots in simple pragmatism - being a member of a close-knit alliance will generally make the game experience more enjoyable in the long-run. Honor: The FCC takes pride in its willingness to honor all treaties it chooses to ratify. It also seeks to adhere to its own laws at all times, and to peacefully mediate disputes between member nations. Moreover, the FCC actively discourages pre-emptive attacks on neutral alliances and independent nations, limiting its enmity to hostile rogues and avowed enemies of the FCC. Liberty: Above all, the FCC is not a dictatorship. While overall participation is encouraged (and a complete lack of participation may result in expulsion), no nation is required to offer peacetime aid if they are unwilling to do so, or military aid or support if they are unable to do so. In addition, on those extremely rare occasions where offensive military action is undertaken by the FCC, participation in such offensives is entirely voluntary on the part of the members; only participation in defensive military operations is mandatory. All official positions are elected or appointed by those elected. With sufficient support, all official positions are subject to revocation, either directly or by removal from office of the elected official responsible for the appointment; no member holds any permanent position of authority. So, what color are you guys, anyway? The FCC acknowledges that intra-alliance trading may not fulfill a nation's optimum Resource requirements - as such, member nations may need to trade outside of the alliance, and limiting the range of trade options said nation has restricts free trade. As such, the FCC does not have a mandatory alliance color which all members must conform to. Member nations are encouraged to move to the same color if at all possible, however, as this makes intra-alliance trading a more viable choice. Also, doing so allows for votes to be cast to place FCC member nations into positions of power in the Team Senate. Currently, the semi-official color of the FCC is Brown. The Fifth Column Confederation Charter The FCC is governed by the principles and procedures as laid out in the Fifth Column Confederation Charter. Sounds Great - How Do I Join? If all of the above information leads you to consider joining the FCC, the first step is to register on the FCC forums. Take a look around the public areas, see the sorts of discussions and dialogue that takes place, and decide if it seems like a place you'd be comfortable in. If it is, you can read our Nations Wanting to Join thread, and post your information in our Recruitment Office. Just make a new thread, quickly offer your info, and you'll be evaluated by our membership review board. With any luck, within a day or two, you'll be a new member of the FCC. External Links The Fifth Column Confederation forums Current Rankings category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Fifth Column Confederation Category:Alliances Category:Fifth Column Confederation Category:Neutral Alliances